


i'm dying and trying (but believe me i'm fine)

by mildlyobsessive



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, ITS. EVERYTHING., Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, but HEATHENS, im cool, it's all good, old, vent fic from a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardboard smiles and laughs mastered from movie screens and "I don't know how much longer I can do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm dying and trying (but believe me i'm fine)

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, I found this in my notes from when, I'm assuming, I wasn't feeling to hot. I didn't totally hate it, so whoops here it is.
> 
> In other words HEATHENS HEATHENS HEATHENS HE HALLUCINATED JOSH OH MY LORD JESUS SAVE ME

Dead eyes and dark circles and "I'm fine, I promise."

Cardboard smiles and laughs mastered from movie screens and "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Unanswered prayers sent up in the dead of night, without the sun to carry them up to heaven and "why am I even trying?"

Desperate, ragged breathing and aching chests and "I'm looking for something I'm not even sure exists."

Small blue pills and doctors who smile like they care and "what can we do so your mom can stop being scared you're going to jump off a bridge, Josh?"

Tears that rain down like blood and blood that drips like tears and "I can't I can't I can't I fucking can't"

The solution to every problem is slit wrists and a still chest. "I'm just tired."

Subconscious voices daring you to do, show them all, _leave_. "I just need to sleep for a while."

They keep waking you up.


End file.
